


Guardian Angel

by AtPK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jearmin - Freeform, Jearmin Week 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jearmin Week Drabble: Rain (Day 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

Almost everyone, in the course of the few hours since they’d set up camp, had come out to speak to him, even the captain himself, all offering words of support and comfort. After all, Armin had been the first of them to actually kill another living person, well, as long as you didn’t include Eren and Mikasa. Armin was the first to kill another living person, in battle. But their words had bounced off of him like the rain did now, because they didn’t understand.

The door opened and someone stepped out onto the porch; Armin hunched his shoulders a bit more and hoped they’d leave him alone. He heard the steps and then felt a cloak being draped around him.

“I thought you might need this, if you’re going to stay out here all night.”

It was Jean.

“Thank you.” he murmured, as Jean sat down on the log beside him, still warm from the inside, and Armin had to stop himself from cozying up closer into that circle of warmth. Jean stared out in the direction Armin had been staring.

“Armin, I -” he started and then faltered. Armin glanced sideways at him, seeing the emotions warring on his face, confusion, anger, gratitude, embarrassment. Armin thought he was probably about to say thank you, but didn’t quite know how to thank Armin for saving for his life.

“I don’t regret it.” Armin said. “I don’t wish I hadn’t done it, because if I hadn’t shot her, she would have shot you and I can’t wish that I hadn’t done it, because if I hadn’t, you’d be dead and that’s what I can’t regret.” He was babbling but these were the thoughts that had been chasing around in his head for the last how long he’d been sat out here in the rain. “I’m glad you’re alive, and you wouldn’t be alive if she was still alive. It’s better that you’re still here, so I can talk to you, and hear your laugh, and see you smile. It’s better.”

Jean was staring at his hands. He didn’t say anything and Armin suddenly wished he hadn’t opened his mouth and let his heart spill out.

“You wanna know something, Armin?” Jean eventually said, his voice steady and clear. “I think that maybe you’re my guardian angel. I think that maybe my mom prayed loud enough, and for long enough, that the goddesses just threw up their arms and said, let’s give this poor woman her wish, and then they sent you to me, and you’ve looked out for me ever since.”

Armin’s heart tripped and then sped up super fast in his chest. He wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time, but it was the tears that won.

“I thought I was done crying,” Armin eventually sniffled.

“I don’t think any of us are ever really done crying,” Jean admitted, smiling at him. “That’s what the rain’s for, so other people can’t see.”

Armin did move closer to him.

“Do you cry when it’s raining and people can’t see?”

“Sometimes,”

Jean slipped an arm around his shoulders and tucked Armin in against his side.

“Thank you, angel, for always being here when I need you.”


End file.
